Hana
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi learns how to have a relaxing day planting flowers with Tomomasa.


Hana

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: In case my reader's do not know: a few of the meanings of "hana" are flower, bloom or blossom. I hope you enjoy the story.

"Ne, Tomomasa, what are you doing?" Fujiwara no Takamichi asked, spying the general on his hands and knees in his garden.

"I'm planting more flowers. I noticed this part was looking bare this past spring." Tachibana no Tomomasa replied, not looking up from his digging. "What are your plans for today?" He asked, taking another small flowering plant.

"Ano, I have none." The green haired youth answered, looking down at his shoes.

Tomomasa straightened and looked over his shoulder, "None at all?" He had taken the young court official under his wing several months prior as he had no family left and seemed to be at loose ends. The general admired the vice minister for his work ethic: Takamichi always seemed to be working. He had lost count of the times he had gone to the archives on his way home and found the bespectacled teen still hard at work. "Not going to the archives?"

"I have been ordered not to return for three days. One of the assistants must have informed the Minister I had not had a day off since I started my assignment there." He sighed.

"You….You have not had a day to yourself in all this time?!" Tomomasa finally stood and turned to face his friend. "Why did you not speak up?"

"I did not think it was my place; I am new to the post and must prove myself."

"But to go for months with no leisure time? I think I need to teach you how to have fun." Tomomasa smiled.

Takamichi's gold eyes went wide at the thought; he had learned of Tomomasa's reputation and knew he would not be able to keep up with the older man. He had spent time with the general but what the teal eyed man was proposing was a bit daunting to the youth. "Would you like some help in your planting?" He suggested instead, pointing out the plants still left.

"I can finish this later," Tomomasa replied, brushing off his hands. "I think you and I need to venture out."

"I would rather stay in and help you with your garden." Takamichi countered. "It looks relaxing."

Teal eyes studied the young man standing before him; he could sense the unease coming off the vice minister in waves. "Are you sure? If we go into the city, I promise to take things slowly."

"Arigatou, but I do not think I am up to going out."

"Daijoubu?" Tomomasa's smooth voice held concern.

"Hai, heki desu. I am just uncertain about what to do with myself when I am not on duty." He admitted.

"What did you do before when you had a free moment?"

"I…I read…..I….."

Tomomasa shook his head, "We definitely need to find other things that interest you." He told Takamichi, taking his arm. "For now, let's finish the garden." They spent most of the day planting and replanting dozens of flowers and bushes. By the time they finished, the sun was about to set and there was a cool breeze making the flowers dance. "Why don't we clean ourselves off and I will treat you to dinner."

"I would like that. May I meet you? I should actually bathe and put on some clean garments." Takamichi pulled at his sodden outer kimono.

"Hai, you should," the general chuckled, taking in the dirt and mud spattered youth. "You certainly learned how to garden today."

"I did; arigatou for allowing me to assist you." The golden eyes shone with happiness.

"Not exactly what I had in mind as an entertaining way to spend a free day." Tomomasa sighed.

"I had a good time." Takamichi assured his companion. "Where would you like me to meet you and when?"

"Come back here and we can decide where to go. And when your return, bring a change of clothes you can keep here."

"Why?"

"It will save time in the future." Tomomasa explained simply. When Takamichi tilted his head and looked quizzically at him, the general went on. "Something tells me we will be spending quite a lot of time together. It would make things simpler for you to have a set or two of clothes here."

"Would you keep some at my residence?"

"Only if you allow it and feel comfortable with me doing so."

"I find it acceptable." The gold eyes peeked out from behind green hair.

"I shall bring some next time I visit." The general had visited a few times since meeting the vice minister and had found the estate lovely though it had a bit of a lonely feeling. "Now, while you are gone, think about what you want to eat." He smiled when the young man bowed and left, offering the promise he would not be long.

Tomomasa was sitting on the steps an hour later when Takamichi passed through the gates, carrying a bundle. "I brought two sets of extra clothes, if that is all right."

"Perfectly fine." Tomomasa replied as he took the parcel, stood, placed it inside his home and returned. "I have a cabinet set aside for you; when we return, I'll show it to you. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"I am not particular. Whatever you would like."

The general stopped in his tracks and turned to face his young friend. He had noticed Takamichi's way of giving in to others and his reluctance to speak out. "I am treating you." Tomomasa emphasized. He went to stand before the vice minister. "Now, what would you like?"

"I don't know," the green haired young man replied softly.

"What do you request when you are at home?"

"I eat whatever my household does."

"Takamichi," the general sighed loudly and walked around him. "You need to stand up for yourself. What I have taught you about using a tanto also applies to life. You must learn to be more assertive."

"I don't want to make trouble or cause a fuss within my staff."

"I can see this will take some time," Teal eyes closed in thought. _I will help you realize you are important and worthy,_ he thought. "In any case, we are not getting any closer to eating standing here. Come," Tomoamsa gestured to the main gate to his property.

It was dark as they made their way through the streets of Kyou, lamps and fires lighting the way. Many people greeted the general and he smiled at some and stopped to speak briefly with others. Takamichi observed his older friend's interactions, seeing that everything Tomomasa did or said was specific to each conversation and how he truly listened to each person, whether they be noble or not. The vice minister was especially moved at the way he spoke and treated the children that came up to him.

"Gomen, Takamichi." The teal eyes followed the last little girl as she ran back to her mother.

"I don't mind. You have a way with people."

"I'm not so sure the court would think the same way," Tomomasa laughed. "These people are open and honest, only wanting a moment with no ulterior motive." He said wistfully.

"Court life is so bad?"

Tomomasa turned his head to look into inquisitive gold eyes. "At times I wish all these people here could be at court and the courtiers living on the streets and in squalor. It would give them a new perspective and maybe they would realize how lucky they are and maybe get them to care about those they supposedly rule over." Sarcasm tainted the general's words. He looked up at the stars, "Gomen again."

"It is alright. I am glad you feel comfortable enough to confide in me."

"You are very easy to talk to."

Takamichi returned the older man's smile. "Ano, I think I know what I would like to eat." He made the suggestion and Tomomasa led the way to one of his favorite inns. As they turned a corner, they saw a group of four men taunting a young woman. "Tomomasa-dono?" He looked to the general as Tomomasa laid a hand on the hilt of his sword and strode toward the small crowd.

"You there." The army officer's voice was loud in the night.

"This is none of your business. I suggest you move along." One of the larger of the men replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot. A true and honorable man would not be one if he leaves before making sure the lady is alright." Tomomasa's smooth voice answered. "Are they bothering you?" He asked of the frightened girl.

"I….." She attempted to say but was stopped when another of the men raised his hand as if to strike her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tomomasa whispered into the man's ear. He had moved so swiftly and had overtaken the offender, taking the man's wrist in his strong grip. "Another rule: a man never raises a hand against a female of any age." The teal eyes were hard as he tossed the delinquent toward his companions.

"You should have left when you had the chance."

"And you should mind your manners." Tomomasa returned with a smile. "Ah, well, if you are really sure you want to take this course of action….." Tomomasa drew his sword as three of the men charged him.

"Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi called out in warning. He pulled the tanto the general had given him from his sleeve and slipped it out of it's sheath, parrying the attack from the fourth man.

It took just a few minutes for the two court officials to subdue their attackers and for the judicial officers to take them into custody. "Arigatou Tachibana Shosho-sama. We have been after these brigands for some time." The head of the squad said as the four men were led away.

"I am glad to have been of assistance." The two men exchanged a few more words and then Tomomasa approached the vice minister. "At the risk of repeating myself: Gomen Takamichi." He told the young man before him. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked laying a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Uh, hai, heki desu." Takamichi finally got out.

"Are you sure?" Teal eyes stared into wide gold ones.

"Does this happen often? I have heard things about you….."

Tomomasa's face closed up. "Don't believe everything you hear." He told his young friend as he stepped away.

Takamichi swiftly caught up to him, "Tomomasa-dono?"

"Later." Was the flat reply. The tall officer stopped in front of the inn. "Food first." He smiled and held the noren up for the vice minister to proceed him inside.

After the meal, Tomomasa leaned back on his elbows, moaning in pleasure, "That was an excellent suggestion for dinner, Takamichi."

"Arigatou," gold eyes smiled behind his glasses. "Will you tell me why you were so upset with what I said? I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't, don't worry." Tomomasa sat back up, took his sake cup and sipped. "There is much said about me and a lot of it is a perceived image; what people think or want to think is me. Or possibly what they think a great general with many victories is like." He sipped again. "It is very hard to live up to the image and people's expectations."

"Why try?" Takamichi sipped at his own sake.

"I suppose I'm a bit like you: I want to please everyone, gain acceptance. No, I want to meet those expectations and perceptions--I don't want to disappoint anyone." Tomomasa sighed in defeat. "I'm not making any sense am I?" He laughed softly.

"Iie, it makes perfect sense to me." Takamichi smiled gently to the man he considered his best friend and teacher. "Can we make a bargain?" At the general's nod, Takamichi looked directly into jeweled eyes. "When we are together, we do not have to live up to any notions of who we are or what we are. We can be just Tomomasa and Takamichi, ne?"

Tomomasa's smile lot up their private dining room, "That is a superb idea, arigatou."

Two days later, Tomomasa was strolling through the gates of Takamichi's estate; he was greeted by several of the household staff. The previous day, when he had inquired what the vice minister's last free day comprised of, Takamichi replied he was going to garden. He had smiled and asked if he could help. Now Tomomasa froze in his steps at the scene before him. Laid out over every free space were hundreds of white flowers waiting to be planted. "Takamichi? I think you may have gotten a little carried away."

"Tomomasa-dono." A green haired head popped up out of the mass of plants, glasses askew and face a bit dirt streaked. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," the general replied absently as he walked through the forest of flowers. "Did the grower have any left?" He teased.

"He did." The young vice minister reassured him. "Your garden is so relaxing and when we were planting the other day, I thought I would add to my own gardens."

"Well, I did say I would help you." Tomomasa knelt down and taking a plant, handed it to the golden eyed youth.

At the end of the day, the two friends sat on the steps and watched the flowers moving to and fro in the breeze. "The flowers never want anything either, ne, Tomomasa-dono?" Takamichi asked.

"Hai, they don't. That's why they are soothing after a long day." The general turned his head to meet a golden gaze. "You are my flower, Takamichi." When the vice minister raised an eyebrow and closed an eye to stare at Tomomasa, the older official laughed softly. "I did not mean it like that."

"I should hope not." Takamichi concurred, looking out over the newly planted flowers. "How do you mean 'I am your flower.'?

"You soothe my spirit. I can relax and just be me. I have to hold no airs when I am with you." Teal eyes emphasized the spoken words.

"I can say the same about you." When those jeweled eyes widened, Takamichi went on. "It is true; you allow me to be me. I don't have to be afraid to speak my mind and you never, ever make light of what I do or like to do." Takamichi explained. "Demo, I would not describe you as a flower."

Tomomasa's laugh was hearty and made Takamichi smile; he was learning very quickly there was so much depth to the general's character and personality. He was enjoying the path his friend was leading them on and wondered where else it would take them.

FIN

A/N: Some of the dialogue from the scene with the attackers are borrowed from the series in episode six. I paraphrased Takamichi's explanation of his concern for Shirin's wounds. He had to get the ideas from someone…..


End file.
